The Butterbeer Incident
by Naadi
Summary: Conclusion of the Incident series, a story in limerick verse, set on New Year's Eve -  Harry and Draco try to have a secret, romantic night out...


**A/N - **This is part 3, and the conclusion of the Incident Series, which was started in **The Pumpkin Juice Incident** (for Halloween), continued in **The Mistletoe Incident** (for Christmas), and concluded here for New Year's Eve. All three poems have been illustrated and may be found on my Live Journal or on my website. :)

**The Butterbeer Incident**

In Hogsmeade, the _Lion and Dragon  
><em>Is a place you can get a tall flagon  
>Of the best Butterbeer.<br>It's got great atmosphere  
>And a renown for discretion they brag on.<p>

Be it fate or celestial design,  
>Circumstance or arrangement divine,<br>Harry couldn't resist  
>A clandestine tryst<br>And took the name of the pub as a sign.

An assignation, kept undercover,  
>He planned with his still-secret lover.<br>They hoped for a snog  
>By the blazing Yule log<br>In a place their friends wouldn't discover.

New Year's Eve, the pub was quite cozy  
>The lights were down low, the fire rosy.<br>As midnight drew near  
>There were toasts of good cheer,<br>With no one inclined to be nosy.

Harry smiled as he slipped in the door.  
>The place was perfect from ceiling to floor.<br>Draco sat by the fire.  
>Harry blushed with desire,<br>At the sight of his blond paramour.

At a candlelit table for two  
>They sipped mugs of the House's mulled brew.<br>Toasts to the future declared,  
>A kiss openly shared,<br>Promised much for the night's rendezvous.

Harry breathed a soft happy sigh.  
>Draco's hand lay warm on his thigh.<br>The night seemed enchanted.  
>Their wish had been granted:<br>A romantic night out on the sly.

They lifted their mugs and both swore  
>To their love they'd be true ever more<br>But then Draco's sharp hiss  
>Snuffed their moment of bliss<br>When Ron Weasley walked in through the door!

When Ron saw them together, his jaw dropped.  
>His eyebrows flew up, and his eyes popped.<br>His face turned as red,  
>As the hair on his head<br>And he clutched at his chest like his heart stopped.

Ron's reaction was comically droll.  
>Without a smidgen of calm self-control,<br>He stomped through the pub  
>Amidst the cheerful hubbub,<br>With all the grace of a rampaging troll.

At their table, Ron's voice was not gentle.  
>"God, Harry," he cried, "Are you mental?<br>This git is a boy!  
>And even worse, he's Malfoy!<br>How could you miss something so monumental?"

Draco's scowl could have vaporized stone.  
>Harry stifled a frustrated groan.<br>To Ron, he said, "Mate,  
>You're wrecking my date!<br>We don't need you to play chaperone."

Harry decided the truth should be known.  
>He said, "I love him," in a much softer tone.<br>He took Draco's hand,  
>Said, "Please understand.<br>We wanted time here together, alone."

But Ron pulled up a chair and sat down.  
>He turned to Harry and said with a frown,<br>"I can't believe you're lovesick  
>For this Slytherin prick!<br>Are you having some kind of breakdown?"

"Stuff it, Weasel," said Draco, incensed.  
>Ron glowered, then the insults commenced:<br>"Death Eater brat!"  
>"Blood Traitor rat!"<br>Years of loathing so succinctly expressed.

"You slimy Slytherin snake,"  
>Ranted Ron. "You've made quite a mistake.<br>As Harry's best friend,  
>I say this affair has to end.<br>All he'll get out of you is heartbreak."

Draco'd had enough of this ginger nightmare.  
>He fixed Ron with a furious glare.<br>Then he grabbed up his mug  
>And emptied it, glug,<br>All over Ron Weasley's red hair.

Ron gasped as the butterbeer poured.  
>This outrage could not be ignored!<br>As quick as a wink,  
>He seized Harry's drink,<br>And dumped it all on that git he abhorred.

While beer dripped from their hair and their noses,  
>They faced off in belligerent poses.<br>They were both acting tough,  
>'Til Harry yelled, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"<br>In a voice that chilled them down to their toes-es.

Then the room began to rattle and shake.  
>It felt like a mini-earthquake!<br>But it was not planetary,  
>The earthquake was Harry.<br>And within seconds things started to break!

Harry stood like a tower of wrath.  
>Friend and lover ducked out of his path.<br>As his rage overload  
>Made every bottle explode,<br>The whole pub had a butterbeer bath!

There were shrieks and shouts of wild laughter!  
>And when the clock struck midnight moments after,<br>Everyone cheered,  
>And cries of "Happy New Year!"<br>Echoed all the way up to the rafters!

Everyone joined in the merry uproar!  
>Firecrackers were set off on the floor!<br>One gent in a wig  
>Danced a mad Irish jig,<br>While kisses were exchanged by the score.

In the midst of all that crazy commotion  
>Draco reached out and proved his devotion.<br>He pulled Harry snug  
>Into a warm hug,<br>And with soft words calmed his raging emotion.

Then to Ron's horror and Draco's delight,  
>Harry smiled and held Draco tight.<br>Their passionate kiss,  
>Ron couldn't dismiss.<br>The sickening snog seemed to go on all night!

Someone started to sing Auld Lang Syne.  
>The whole tavern joined on the next line.<br>Everyone in the place  
>Had a smile on their face.<br>Harry and Draco, hand in hand, seemed to shine.

As the last lines of the old song were sung,  
>Ron left. But what really stung,<br>Was when he looked back before  
>He went out the door,<br>Draco smirked and stuck out his tongue.

Back at Hogwarts, Ron described with dismay,  
>How he'd discovered Harry and Malfoy were gay.<br>"Oh honestly, Ron,  
>I've known since Year One,"<br>Said Hermione in her know-it-all way.

"Oi, but it's awful!" Ron whined, shoulders sagging.  
>"I can't watch them kiss without gagging."<br>She said, "Yes, of course,  
>But it could have been worse.<br>It could have been Ginny he's shagging."

Walking back, Harry said, "I don't care  
>If the whole world knows about our affair."<br>The way Draco agreed  
>Left Harry weak-kneed.<br>Their future together was sealed then and there.

The End


End file.
